ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Koing Webb
Ryan Alexander Webb is an American Professional Wrestler, better known as his ring name Ryan Cyanide. He is currently a free agent. ---- Early life Webb was born December 12, 1984 to parents Austin Webb and Samantha O' Neil, the oldest of three siblings. When he was five his parents divorced and he moved to Ajax, Ontario, Canada leaving his father and brothers behind. Webb's mother died in 1992 of a myocardial infarction. He moved back to McComb to live with his father. Webb's became interested in wrestling after watching Scotty Flamingo defeat Brian Pillman on at WCW's Bash at the Beach 1992. He worked at Ryan's Grill Buffet and Bakery as a waiter until his wrestling debut. ---- All Japan Death League Webb signed with AJDL in 2004 and debuted a month later in August beating Junichiro Santamaria in a Tacs and Glass match. He went undefeated for three weeks and at his Pay Per View debutthe two. After a few back and forth matchs they feud ended when Creed beat him. Shortly after the company opened a second brand which Webb was drafted to, he was rewarded the HHW Million Dollar Title. Two weeks later he was scheduled to compete in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell for the HHW World Heavyweight Title, but the match never took place as the company folded a week before the show. he beat fellow gaijin Chris Paradise for the Gaijin Champion. He lost his first match in September aganist Jimmy Hudson (making his record 8-1) and would go on to lose his title the same week, to Hudson at the Pay Per View "Blood and Honor". After losing his title he went on a skid not winning a match until mid-November when he beat Chris Paradise in a ladders match. The win started a rivalry and Paradise began to interfer in Webb's matchs, Webb returned the favor costing Paradise a shot at the AJDL World Championship, the rivalry came to an end on Koing's birthday when Koing beat Paradise in a Death from Above Cage Match. On January 31 he beat Ryan O'Brien for the Ganji Championship. On February 5th, he faced O'Brein in a rematch in which Koing Botched a Corkscrew Shooting Star Press breaking his neck (keyfabe), the Ganji Title was vacated and Webb was released from the company. ---- Hollywood Hills Wrestling Webb signed with HHW in March 2006. He wrestled a few matchs in HHWs training complex before being called up in April. He lost his debut match aganist one of the companys fastest raising stars, Leo Moto (Webb debuted the "Super Helt" gimmick, which he would use his whole tenture in HHW). After a few weeks of random match he saved a wrestler known as The Guru from an assault by the companys owner Starcon. The two formed a lower card tag team, but in late May the team got a push beating the companys Tag Team Champions, Kurt Cornell and Super Hip in a TLC match, they received a title shot at HHW's next Pay Per View Mega Clash, which they lost, after the Guru suffered an injury the team split and Webb once again returned to the lower card. In early July Webb once again saved his former partner from an attack from John "Buster" Creed starting a rivalry between the two. After a few back and forth matchs the feud ended when Creed beat him in "Name Your Weapon" match. Shortly after the company opened a second brand, which Webb was drafted to, he was rewarded the HHW Million Dollar Title by GM Matt Starr. Two weeks later he was scheduled to compete in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell for the HHW World Heavyweight Title, but the match never took place as the company folded a week before the show. ---- Legacy Wrestling Federation and Titians Clash Wrestling Webb joined LWF in September 2006 where he signed to compete as both Super Helt and Koing Webb. He competed in only two matchs beating Jonny "The Predator" for the LWF Extreme Title as Webb and defeated by Mr. Legacy in a match for the I.C Title as Helt. He along with most of the LWF roster signed to Titains Clash Wrestling where he competed as Koing Webb only. He never wrestled due to being released after a disagreement with the companys owner. ---- World Wrestling Association/AWA On July 31, 2008 Koing signed with American Wrestling Federation and in his debut match on August 8 he defeated Homeless Will in a Ladders Match to become the first AWF Hardcore Champion. The same night he changed his doned a mask and dbuted the new "Cyanide Twitch" character. On August 15, he signed with World Wrestling Association as Cyanide Twitch. On August 24 he lost his debut WWA match at their PPV U.K Warzone, being the 4th person eliminated in a six man battle royal, on August 25 he left AMF. He won his first WWA match on October 10, which was a four man gauntlet at the PPV Heatwave. After winning the match at Heatwave Webb would begin a feud with Extreme Champion Matt Edwards. On the October 15th edition of Explosion Webb would face WWA newcomer Steven Chandler, Cyanide would attack Chandler before the match and put him through a table in an effort to prove a point to Edwards. On tne 22 October, Webb would team with old friend Matt Starr aganist Edwards and Shawn Taylor, Edwards and Taylor would win the match after Webb and Starr began to fight. The feud would continue into November and on the 26st Edwards and Webb would face off in an extreme rules match, Edwards would come out on top when Chino interfered and attacked Webb, after the match WWA Owner Steve Davison announced that at the Caged Christmas Chaos PPV the two would face off in a last man standing match for the Extreme Title, later on it would be announced that Chino would special referee the match. The following week Edwards and Webb would take on and lose the team of Razor and Enigma when Webb hit both opponents with a chair. At C.C.C. Webb would defeat Edwards for the Extreme Title after special referee Chino betrayed longtime friend Edwards and avalanche RKK'ed him through an announce table. Webb's first match as Extreme Champion would be a non-title match aganist WWA Champion Shawn Taylor, he go on to defeat Taylor after Ric Reaper interfered and attacked Taylor. The week after he would compete in a triple threat aganist Scorpion and Will Nichols, the match would end with Nichols pinning Scorpion. During the following weeks Webb would have run ins with Chino whom at the PPV New Beginnings would defeat him for the Extreme Title after a frog splash off a ladder. Webb would do nothing of importance until March when he formed a tag team with former WWA Tag Team Champion Physical Appearance, the team dubbed Poison Candy would lose to the Blaze Brothers at the Countdown to Chaos PPV. The following Explosion the two would face Infantry members Death and Darkstar, after losing the match P.A. would betray Webb and join the Infantry, Webb would get revenge when the two would fought in a grudge match the following week, afterwards Webb would join the team that WWA created in an attempt to prevent from the Infantry from taking over the company, Team WWA. Webb would fight P.A. one last time during the Team WWA vs Infantry, 5 on 5 match at Last Chance, Webb would eliminate P.A. and would later be eliminated by Darkstar. At the Explosion following Last Chance Webb would face old enemy Chino in an extreme rules match for #1 Contendership to the WWA World Heavyweight Title, Chino would win, right after the match Webb would get have a confrontation with WWA stockholder Kelly Harrison resulting in him being suspended. ---- In Wrestling As Koing Webb/Cyanide Twitch ''' Finishers :*Epic Finish/Koing Krush(Swinging Gutwrench Driver) :*The Final Twitch (Overhead Gutwrench rack flipped sideways into a kneestrike to the face) :* :*Seven Year Twitch (Standing Shooting Star Splash) :*Riotcity Express/Mushroom Kingdom Express (Running Shining Wizard to a cornered oppenent, followed by a snapmare and another Shining Wizard) :*Brainstew (Gutwrench Brainbuster) Signature Moves :* :* :*Spyder's Webb (Rope hung Boston crab) :*Hit #1 (Iconoclasm from an electric chair position) :*Hit #2 (Cross-armed iconoclasm) :* :*Cyanide Poisoning (Michinoku driver II, sometimes using a wrist-clutch for extra support) :*Dragon Suplex :*Slingshot Footstomp :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*Cornscrew Legdrop :*Superkick :*Modified Cloverleaf '''As Super Helt Finishers :*Superspeed Spark (Superkick to the back) :*Helt Lås (Inverted Figure four leglock) :*Ytterst Helt Buster Fører (Belly to back inverted mat slam) Signature Moves :*Super Helt Skvett (Moonsult Legdrop) :*Nordic Knockout (Leg hook swinging reverse STO) :*Hjerne Buster (Brain Buster) :*Translation Please? (Stalling running jumping knee drop with theatrics) :*Heltsult (Standing Moonsult) :*Snap DDT :*Diving Ax Handle :*Sharpshooter Nicknames :*The Living Bumpmiester :* :*HHW's Resident Superhero (As Super Helt) Entrance Themes :* :*Hit That- The Offspring (AJDL) :* :* :*Sukker- Raga Rockers (HHW/LWF as Super Helt) :*Bring the Pain- Mindless Self Indulgence (AWF/LWF) :* :*Toxic- A Static Lullaby (WWA) :*Got Your Money- Say Anything (WWA) ---- Titles and accomplishments :*'All Japan Death League' :*AJDL Ganji Championship x2 :* :*'Hollywood Hills Wrestling' :*HHW Million Dollar Title x1 (First and Only) :*HHW Tag Team Champion x1 (WIth The Guru) :*'Legacy Wrestling Federation' :*LWF Extreme Championship x1 :* :*'American Wrestling Federation' :*AWF Hardcore Championship x1 (First) ---- Personel life Webb lives in Baton Rouge, Louisiana with his two ferrets. Webb's brother Evan Webb is also a wrestler Tracy O'Neil is a model. Webb is a devoted Pastafrian and a Tampa Bay Rays fan and is also the drummer of a Green Day cover band known as The Armstrongs. Webb is a huge fan of the original Pokémon series. His favorites bands include Green Day, Against Me!, The Eagles of Death Metal, and Anti-Flag.